Rikai dekimasen
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Kageyama entre à la fac mais il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on ne comprend pas. / Jeu de scénario et Défi. /Couples: beaucoup.
1. Prologue

Dépêche-toi. Dépêche-toi. Allez. Plus vite.

Il se parlait à lui même, élançant ses longues jambes l'une après l'autre d'un entrain presque agressif, faisant ainsi défiler des couloirs tous identiquement larges et vides qu'il regardait sans voir.

Allez bon sang. C'que c'est long.

Il accéléra encore sa marche la rendant semblable à une course lente qui n'était pas autorisée dans l'établissement.

Ça y est, je suis arrivé!

Il reconnut la porte qu'il cherchait à atteindre depuis son arrivé dans le bâtiment - il y a de cela cinq minutes environ-, et la franchit violemment d'un bras finement musclé, entrant ainsi dans une salle trop grande pour la quantité de personne présente.

Elle était composée d'allées d'interminables tables destinées aux étudiants et disposées à différentes hauteurs – permettant une vue de périphérie à tous- , et d'un bureau centré et isolé -celui du professeur- orné d'un micro métallique.

Deux-trois filles se retournèrent vers lui intriguées par l'entrée agressive d'un si bel homme, elles rougissaient déjà fasse à ce comportement froid et hautain et devant ses yeux couleurs de nuit bleutée.

D'autres personnes en revanche se concentraient sur leurs discutions festives de petit groupe -se formant à peine-, alors que certains plus loin détaillaient de leurs chaises ce qu'ils pouvaient entrevoir des fines tailles ou des cheveux détachés des jolies brunes de la salle.

L'arrivant pouvait aussi trouver -en surplombant les alentours-, des garçons solitaires déjà installés, qui jouaient avec leurs stylos -les faisant tournoyer autour d'un doigt épais- et qui s'imaginaient plein d'espoir des épisodes fictifs de cette nouvelle année scolaire.

Ceux ci étaient majoritaires, il y en avait plus que des pervers qui scrutaient leurs potentielles futurs copines, plus que des bavards qui rigolaient à plusieurs. Et lui, notre héros, était de cette première catégorie, du moins il pensait qu'il allait bientôt en faire parti.

Il choisit une place pas trop loin d'un des escaliers -pour pouvoir se retirer le plus vite possible dès le cours fini- et ouvrit son sac à bandoulière en cuire marron pour prendre de quoi noter.

C'est là alors qu'il avait entreprit de s'amuser comme les autres avec sa plume -un stylo à encre de qualité- qu'une voix ni assez grave pour être celle d'un garçon, ni assez aigüe pour appartenir à une fille, se démarqua du brouhaha et retint son attention.

Son propriétaire, car il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, était entouré de plusieurs personnes et semblait partager une conversation basée sur des histoires abracadabrantes. La petite bande dont il faisait parti était plus joviale que toutes les autres. Mais lui -parmi tous ses camarades- était celui qui attirait le plus les regards, et bien vite des étudiants au départ à l'écart se levèrent et vinrent à sa rencontre, agrandissant ainsi le groupe d'étudiant -retenant ainsi l'attention du beau distant-.

Ce dernier était interpellé par ce garçon au premier coup d'œil d'une banalité inintéressante, mais qui en réalité possédait un charisme inexplicablement puissant.

Il n'entrait ainsi dans aucunes des catégories de personne, n'étant ni un malsain chasseur de jolies filles, ni un bavard social d'un des groupes nouvellement formés, ni un solitaire perdu dans son imagination et s'amusant d'un stylo.

Il était lui, un garçon séduisant mais froid qui entamait sa première journée à la fac et qui était presque arrivé en retard. Un garçon observateur et réfléchi qui s'interrogeait sur la nature des gens qui l'entouraient. Mais aussi et surtout un garçon qui s'intéressait aujourd'hui, non pas à une étudiante, mais à un étudiant. Il s'appelait Kageyama Tobio.


	2. Chapter 1

Un jour il y a longtemps il avait rencontré un petit garçon. Celui ci avait les cheveux blancs, bruns, blonds et rosés. Il changeait très souvent de taille, de voix, et de sourire -même de sexe parfois- ou encore de nom.

Il était doux et sincère, mais aussi jovial et amusant, sensible et froid, et hautain et taquin. Il était changeant et modifiait son attitude comme sa physionomie pour l'embrouiller constamment.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait cru.

Quand ils jouaient ensemble, à la balançoire, à cache-cache ou au ballon il devait parfois l'interpeller. Il utilisait donc un surnom inadéquate, le seul qu'il avait trouvé pour désigner un être toujours si différent: ''Anata'', et l'autre le regardait d'une mine attristée et déçue par l'appellation. Sauf quand il avait les cheveux blancs, parce que c'était avec cette teinture là qu'il était le plus doux et compréhensif, et qu'il souriait le plus. Sauf quand il avait les cheveux bruns parce que c'était comme ça qu'il était le plus impulsif et colérique et qu'il s'énervait le plus. Et sauf quand il avait les cheveux blonds parce que c'était ainsi qu'il était le plus jovial et amusant et qu'il cachait ses émotions négatives.

Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives il n'y avait pas compris grand chose à l'époque...

* * *

«Comment s'appelle ce garçon là bas? Demandait une étudiante au visage maquillé d'un rouge à lèvre pétant.»

Sa voix teintait désagréablement aigüe dans les oreilles de Kageyama qui jusque là était perdu dans ses pensées. Il pencha la tête vers l'homme dont elle parlait par mécanisme et y découvrit un grand brun aux traits fins mais musclés. Celui ci était assis deux rangs plus bas près du garçon simple mais charismatique qu'il avait repéré à son arrivé. Il baillait aux corneilles comme lassé par les deux heures de cours qui venaient de se terminer tout en laissant reposer sa tête contre son point fermé.

«Oikawa je crois, répondit une camarade de la jeune femme, j'ai entendu quelqu'un l'appeler comme ça. Tu le trouves séduisant toi aussi?

Elle avait le nez crochu et portait une robe mauve qui la serrait un peu trop.

\- Il me plait bien oui, mais il n'est pas le seul, l'autre à sa droite avec le sourire narquois aux lèvres, je le trouve très mignon aussi.

Elle pointait d'un doigt, à l'ongle verni d'un violet agressif, un étudiant aux cheveux d'un noir profond.

\- Oh! Lui c'est Kuroo et il est à moi pas touche! Rigola une troisième qui contrairement aux deux autres était vraiment jolie et portait un tee-shirt trop large dans lequel se perdait son corps mince et joliment courbé.

Sentant un regard posé sur elle, cette dernière se retourna promptement vers une petite blonde aux joues roses pour lui lancer un regard noir. D'après elle, La blonde n'avait pas à écouter leur conversation, ni même à oser la scruter de ses yeux globuleux -il ne l'était aucunement-.

La petite, impolie, protesta en tirant la langue, et écrivit, sur un cahier à paillette rosée, des choses auquelles elle seule pouvait trouver un sens. Puis elle s'approcha d'une de ses amis pour lui présenter le schéma qu'elle venait de faire.  
«Sérieusement Yachi tu commences déjà? Souffla l'amie en question.

\- Oui, j'ai observé ce groupe de garçon là bas et j'en ai tiré ça! Déclara la blondinette toute excitée. Regarde Kuroo semble super proche du géant aux yeux de hiboux avec qui il discute. Et celui qui à l'air gentil à sa gauche! Eh ben il lance sans cesse des regards à l'autre tout au font là bas.

Elle désignait un garçon aux cheveux rosés de petite taille qui était seul dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Tu devrais essayer de retenir leurs noms, ce serait plus simple.

\- Justement j'essaie! Affirma Yachi toute souriante.»

Alors qu'elle plissait les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses cibles à nouveau, le ''gentil'' comme elle l'appelait, posa sa douce et fine main sur la joue d'Oikawa qui somnolait toujours à ses cotés.

«Tu t'endors déjà? Demanda-il d'une voie calme et incroyablement douce.»

On lui attrapa la main pour l'éloigner.

«C'est barbant la fac... Bouda le brun en rapprochant son visage du sien. On pourrait faire autre chose de plus amusant.»

La blonde se sentit rougir, elle agrippa son stylo pour barrer certains mots et en écrire d'autres à leurs places, alors que son amie -brune aux yeux noirs- lâcha un soupir désespéré en s'adossant lourdement contre le dossier de son siège.

Mais revenons en à Kageyama, il analysait encore les gens autour de lui. Il continuait du moins à scruter le ''gentil'' ou le ''charismatique'' ou le ''simple'' -à vous de voir- celui qui avait retint son attention. Il s'agissait de la même personne qui avait posé une main sur la joue du brun. À ce geste notre héros n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourciller, ni même de grimacer -sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi-. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Oikawa ne lui plaisait pas...

Les cours reprirent et les élèves - la plupart- restèrent concentrés sur le professeur et ses explications.

«Ça y est fini! S'écria une étudiante d'une bande à part suivie de plein d'autres.»

Ce n'était que la première journée et déjà certains ne se sentaient pas à l'aise dans la filière -ou si sentaient trop à l'aise-.

Kageyama pour sa part aimait bien la littérature, sans adorer ça non plus, mais puisqu'il n'avait pas su où aller, il l'avait choisi, un peu sur un coup de tête.

Il se leva hâtivement pour sortir de la salle, mais beaucoup d'autres personnes avaient fait comme lui, et ne voulant se faire écraser par la nuée dense et violente qui se ruait vers la porte, il patienta un peu, debout, les yeux rivés au sol.

Puis, à un moment donné, comme il s'était installé près d'un escalier qui menait vers l'extérieur, et que beaucoup de monde les empruntaient, il se fit bousculer. Son épaule s'emboita dans une autre et part automatsime il sauva son propriétaire d'une chute certaine.

«Merci»

Son regard croisa celui de l'inconnu qu'il reconnu très vite comme étant le garçon qui l'intéressait. Des mèches de cheveux blancs retombaient doucement sur son front et ses oreilles, d'autres volaient au dessus de sa tête, lui donnant un coté négligé. Ses yeux -intriguant à ceux de Kageyama- étaient d'un marron simple mais étaient comme couverts d'une couche humide qui témoignait d'une tristesse terrifiante et subite.

"Pourquoi?"

Pourquoi avait-il cette expression démunie et terriblement peinée tout d'un coup? Alors que leurs regards venaient de se croiser?

Le solitaire et beau garçon -Kageyama Tobio- ne pu s'empêcher de marmonner un: «anata...» dissimulé sous le brouhaha général qu'émettait l'assemblée, mais tout ce passait trop vite pour qu'il n'ai le temps de comprendre. À cette instant il ne voyait aucun lien avec le Anata de son passé, il n'y avait dans là qu'un simple pronom sans interet.

Oikawa, qui venait de remarquer l'absence de son camarade près de lui, avait fait demi tour pour le chercher.

«Suga-chan tu fais quoi? Dépêche toi!»

Et on le quitta ainsi, sans qu'il ai la possibilité de poser sa question...

* * *

"anata": "toi" en japonais


	3. Chapter 2

Après avoir prit le métro, il avait marché doucement vers son appartement. Il faisait chaud, et les vêtements qu'il avait endossé le matin n'aidaient pas à tempérer son corps, bien au contraire.

C'était toujours pareil en ces débuts d'année scolaire, toujours ce même temps brulant qui étouffait sa peau et ses os, toujours cet élan d'enthousiasme chez les gens qui l'entouraient, et cet ennui général contre lequel il combattait.

Il essayait pourtant de dépasser cet état, il scrutait chaque chose et surtout chaque personne qu'il côtoyait, ne connaissant pas d'occupation plus simple et paradoxalement si intéressante.

Il analysait les gens en essayant non pas de les comprendre, mais de savoir, simplement savoir, parce que cela lui évitait d'être dans une situation comme celle qui s'était déroulée il y a quelques heures. Une incompréhension totale à la vue de l'émotion ou de la réaction particulière de quelqu'un.

Être dans une incompréhension partielle, ne pas être sûr, avoir des doutes, ce n'était pas un problème pour lui, il trouvait ça tout a fait humain. Mais ne rien comprendre du tout -surtout chez quelqu'un- était insupportable voir invivable. Ça le mettait en rogne, ça le déprimait.

Voilà pourquoi à ce moment là, alors qu'il élançait précipitamment ses fines jambes devant lui ne une marche préssée, il était énervé. Et il avait bien l'intention de demander son du au jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

Il devait savoir. Juste comme ça. Parce que c'était important. C'est tout.  
Et il le ferait! C'est sûr qu'il le ferait! Pour avoir la conscience tranquille... Et pour comprendre! Enfin non, pour savoir...

Ses idées s'embrouillaient.

Heureusement il était arrivé à son logement et allait pourvoir se reposer un peu. Il comportait quatre pièces, salle de bain et toilette comptées. L'une des deux autres était assez grande pour pouvoir y faire à manger, y regarder la télé -avec un vieux modèle en fin de vie- et y inviter des gens à prendre un verre.

L'autre en revanche était assez petite pour qu'il n'ai à faire qu'un seul pas avant de se jeter sur son lit.  
Il y avait une petite armoire en bois qui grinçait pour un rien, et une table de nuit sur laquelle était posé un réveil matin.

Kageyama se rendit directement vers son couchoir pour se reposer un moment, et il s'y endormit malencontreusement.

* * *

Un enfant courrait entre les grands arbres dont les feuilles dansaient au gré du vent. Le soleil quant à lui, éclairait trop fortement la nature et son corps frêle et blanchâtre, alors que son rire strident résonnait entre les longues herbes des larges plaines qu'il traversait.

Derrière lui se tenait un autre garçon. Ce dernier avait chaud, enfin, pas que l'autre n'avait pas chaud, mais disons que le deuxième était plus sensible aux fortes températures.

C'était Kageyama Tobio, et il se hâtait difficilement vers cet ami bien trop énergique.

Ce jour là celui qu'il surnommait ''Anata'' et qu'il essayait de rattraper avait les cheveux bruns.

Cette image verdoyante se changea brusquement pour laisser place à un visage en larme.

Toujours le même brun.

«Tout est de ta faute! Ça aurait pu très bien se passer. Pourquoi? Je ne veux pas recommencer. Non! Criait-il en frappant le sol de sa main égratignée -ensanglantée-»

Kageyama démuni était à ses côtés, il était entouré par plusieurs autres enfants qui ne bougeaient pas non plus, et qui pleuraient eux aussi.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, baignant dans la sueur que son corps crispé et déboussolé avait engendré. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de son rêve, mais il sentait tout de même une culpabilité grandir en lui. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait, mais il agrippa son cœur comme pour l'effacer. Il grimaçait de colère. Il se leva ensuite pour prendre une douche.

Sa poigne qui serrait la savonnette, tremblait encore un peu, et l'eau qui longeait les courbes de ses muscles ne l'aidait qu'à moitié à se calmer. On aurait dit qu'elle était le porte parole d'une voix d'enfant déchirée qui hurlait de douleur:

"ça va recommencer".

Mais le solitaire n'y fit pas attention. Car pour lui il n'y avait là qu'un bourdonnement incertain, et ce qui était partiellement comprit ne l'intéressait pas.

Il ne s'intéressait qu'à ce qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout ou à l'inverse qu'à ce qu'il comprenait parfaitement.

Du moins cette fois là il préféra laisser ses incertitudes de côté, ça l'arrangeait certainement.

Il était vingt et une heure quand finalement il décida à sortir de chez lui pour prendre l'air.

''J'ai pas beaucoup dormi'' pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée...

Dehors la lune illuminait la nuit, les étoiles étaient visibles et Kageyama s'amusait à en chercher certaines, qu'il ne trouvait pas évidement.

Il ne les trouvait jamais.

Il vagabonda un long moment avant d'atteindre enfin un lieu animé, il s'agissait d'un barre qui dégageait une ambiance de vieille époque. Elle restait sympathique.

Puisqu'il avait emménagé dans la ville il y a peu il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'approprier les alentours. Il fallait pourtant qu'il apprenne où trouver des magasins pour se nourrir, s'habiller, et surtout, il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit où faire du sport, c'était devenu essentiel pour lui.

Il entra dans le lieu à boisson en énonçant des formules de politesse aux deux trois personnes présentes, et s'assit sur un siège un peu à l'écart mais près du comptoir, parce que c'était ici que les chaises semblaient le plus confortables.

Le barman lui sourit, c'était un homme agé assez grand et musclé. Il s'était approché pour prendre la commande.

«Vous désirez?

-Si possible... de l'eau.»

Le visage de l'âgé s'adoucit un peu plus, ce qui rassura Kageyama. Il était conscient que l'endroit était mal choisit pour boire: de l'eau. C'était déplacé de ne commander que cela.

«Je vous apporte ça tout de suite»

Il le remercia d'un entrain gêné qui n'était pas son genre quand on posa le verre accompagné de biscuits salés devant lui. L'homme marmonna un ''c'est gratuit pour vous'', et partit s'occuper de la vaisselle.

À cette instant Kageyama formula un nouveau ''merci'' mais les rires de deux arrivants masquèrent ses mots.

«Bonsoir Bokuto-san s'écria un brun au visage d'ange.»

C'était Oikawa et instinctivement Kageyama attrapa la feuille cartonnée de la liste des commandes pour se cacher le visage.

«Bonjour les garçons, Kotaro n'est pas là ce soir.

-Oh c'est vous papi Bokuto? Quel mauvais garçon fait votre petit fils, vous laissez tout le boulot comme ça! Tout de même, vous devriez faire attention avec l'âge.

-Oikawa-san enfin!

C'était la deuxième personne qui venait de prendre la parole, et de sa chaise Kageyama la reconnu. Il abaissa un peu le papier pour regarder la scène.

«Toujours aussi énergique hein, Oikawa? Mais approchez, que je vous serve quelque chose, dit le vieil homme.

-Non. On se passera de vos boissons douteuses, vient Suga-chan on s'en va! Je voulais juste embêter Bokuto-chan moi! Balbutia le brun.»

Il attrapa son camarade par la taille.

«Excusez le! On a fait la tournée ce soir, il n'est pas dans son état normal, le défendit celui aux cheveux blancs en repoussant le plus grand.»

Le grand père Bokuto mima un ''allez vous en'' d'un signe de main, ce qu'ils firent le plus hâtivement possible.

Quant à Kageyama, après avoir attendu quelques secondes il se jeta à son tour hors du bar.

Se dessinaient un peu plus loin les silhouettes de ses deux camarades.

Celles ci s'étaient arrêtées et Tobio pouvait encore entendre les réprimandes du garçon aux cheveux gris-blancs.

«Déjà que tu es intenable la tête froide, pourquoi tu t'obstines à faire ces tournées qui ne te réussissent pas? Il faudra qu'on présente nos excuses au grand père de Bokuto demain! Et je te forcerais à le faire!

-Soit pas si cruel... Suga-chan... Il y a que dans ces moments là qu'on peut être ensemble!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes! On est tout le temps ensemble, du matin au soir, je te rappelle qu'on est colocataire!»

Oikawa ne sembla rien trouver à dire, il pencha simplement son visage rougi par la boisson vers l'autre, et déposa un baiser contre ses lèvres froides.

«-La nuit... On est pas ensemble...»

Kageyama écarquilla les yeux de surprise, un baiser entre homme ne le dérangeait pas spécialement, mais quelque chose le troublait. Il laissa son regard virer vers le sol, alors qu'un souvenir refaisait surface. Un enfant, un enfant qui marmonnait doucement:

« Je t'aime... Kageyama-kun.»

Et cet enfant avait les cheveux blancs, bruns, blonds, et rosés...


	4. Chapter 3

En l'espace d'un jour passé à déballer des cartons et d'un autre à la fac, quelque chose avait changé. Il ne savait quoi. Quelque chose d'incompréhensible. En rapport avec le temps peut-être.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu dans ce petit appartement. Les portes, les murs, la cuisine, tout lui paraissait extrêmement familier, et il avait beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il était arrivé il y a deux jours.

La perception des choses qui l'entouraient lui jouait des tours, et son passé aussi.

Je ne parle pas du passé lointain, tel qu'il y a un an et plus, mais du passé d'il y a peu: celui d'il y a deux semaines, une semaine, ou d'il y a trois jours.

Comme si Kageyama l'avait vécu il y a bien plus longtemps que ce qu'il en était réellement.  
Un dense brouillard s'était levé sur ce passé. Il n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir clairement, il n'arrivait plus à ce souvenir de choses essentielles, telles que où, comment, et avec qui il vivait avant de déménager. Ce n'était que des images plus ou moins floues.

Il y réfléchissait avachit sur l'une des longues tables de la salle de classe, en écoutant le prof parler.

«Ce cours aussi, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu.»

Mais ce n'était qu'une pensée formulée par lassitude, il n'en avait pas réellement le sentiment.

Son regard était fixé sur le dos de Sugawara. Un regard profondément insistant, qui témoignait d'une tristesse infinie, ou du moins, d'une solitude terriblement poignante.

Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait.

Il n'y porta pourtant pas attention.

«Arrête un peu... reste un peu concentré, chuchotait Sugawara à Oikawa. Ce dernier était entrain de lui caresser le bras avec un sourire taquin.

-Tu me manques...

-Je suis là.

-Je pourrais te perdre d'un instant à l'autre.

-Non. Je suis là.»

Tobio n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Il serra le marqueur orangé qu'il avait en main: un écho à son cœur. C'est alors qu'on lui porta une attention, d'une seconde, d'un coup d'œil.

Sugawara l'avait regardé. Il sursauta et, en se penchant sur son texte pour s'occuper, il surligna un mot au hasard.

Quand il releva son poignet, il découvrit sur le papier, une notion complexe colorée d'orange, que l'on nommait communément «amour».

Il déglutit d'angoisse, et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras. Il ne se soucia pas de son front qui avait heurté violemment la table.

Le cours se finit peu de temps après l'événement.

Il voulut sortir rapidement mais fut piégé, toujours par cette même forme dense que formaient les élèvent...

«Les mecs ont se fait une fête? Cria un petit brun qui s'était teint une mèche en blond. J'ai rencontré des gens sympas, et vous aussi, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez abordés plein de monde hier! Allez! Comme ça on se fait plein de potes dès le début de l'année!»

Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux. Il avait posé l'un de ses bras sur l'épaule de Sugawara et l'autre sur celle d'Oikawa.

«Non le minus pas envie. On a déjà fait notre tournée hier soir nous, répliqua le brun d'un ton moqueur.

-Quoi sans moi? Quel délit! Les soirées sans Nishinoya Yuu- sont toujours ratées! Et les soirées loupées sont interdites dans le code pénale de l'étudiant!

-Prends pas la grosse tête le mioche! On a passé de très bons moments, et sans toi.

-Va y !Allez quoi! Allez! Kuroo et Bokuto ont accepté eux!

-Pourquoi pas? Demanda calmement celui aux cheveux blancs. Je ne suis pas contre, et j'ai besoin de me divertir en ce moment.»

Alors une expression boudeuse se dessina sur le visage de son compagnon, qui marmonna un «ok c'est bon on vient» à peine audible.

«Yes! Et vous savez quoi? je vais recruter plus de monde! Dit le petit en s'aventurant vers d'autres personnes de la salle.»

Il s'imposa parmi des bandes à part, aborda des filles qu'il trouvait à son goût, même des moins jolies, parce qu'au fond il se fichait pas mal de ceux qui allaient venir. Plus il y avait de personnes devant qui il pourrait s'exhiber mieux c'était.

Il alla entre autre à la rencontre de Kageyama -qui n'avait pas bougé-, et celui ci ne pu qu'accepter sa demande insistante.

Après tout le Sugawara avait les yeux briqués sur lui.

Des yeux qui paraissaient porter tout le malheur du monde, mais des yeux d'une beauté sans pareille.

Kageyama se jura une fois encore de lui demander les causes de ses peines.

«Super! On la fait ce soir, à partir de vingt-deux heures, chez ce beau gosse là bas! Ce mec à une maison de fou! Expliqua le petit à la mèche teinte.

Il pointait d'un pouce Kuroo entouré de femmes, tout en lui donnant un bout de papier sur lequel était inscrite l'adresse.

«Vient Suga-chan on y va... Dit Oikawa plus loin en débutant une marche rapide vers la porte»

Il tenait le poignet de son ''ami'', et bien vite Tobio les vit disparaitre dans la brume multicolore et mouvante qui sortait de la salle.

Nishinoya quant à lui continuait son monologue, traitant de la richesse de la famille Kuroo, de la soirée qui allait arriver, et d'autres choses que plus personne n'écoutait.

* * *

Kageyama était chez lui à présent. Il était allongé contre le parquet du salon, sa main droite était posée sur son cœur et tentait de maintenir ses battements à une vitesse moyenne, alors que la seconde était étalée sur le sol froid qui lui procurait une sensation de déjà vu incontrôlable.

La nostalgie était trop forte, il ferma ses paupières subjugué par cette sensation de triste plaisir.

«Kageyama, regarde moi, disait une voix ni trop masculine ni trop féminine qui riait tendrement en posant une main sur sa joue.

-Ça va recommencer. Si on se remet ensemble, ça va recommencer...

-Tu crois? Si on est heureux ça n'arrivera pas. Es-tu heureux avec moi Kageyama?

-Je ne sais plus... Pardon... Je ne sais plus ce que veut dire être heureux. Mais je...je...»

Un souvenir?

Quelqu'un était à califourchon sur lui, il ouvrit les yeux pour vérifier.

Personne.

Son imagination lui avait simplement joué des tours car il n'y avait devant lui qu'un plafond sans intérêt. Il se permit alors un autre instant de repos, et referma ses paupières.

«C'est de ta faute! Tout est de ta faute! Ça va recommencer... J'en peux plus! J'en peux plus! »

C'était les cris de l'enfant brun.

«Si l'un d'entre nous est malheureux qu'il nous l'exprime clairement je ne veux pas que ça recommence! »

Cette fois c'était un jeune homme qui portait un regard d'une froideur sans conteste.

C'était lui: Kageyama Tobio.

Mais, à l'instant où il s'en rendit compte et qu'il se leva du sol des sueurs froides sur tout le corps, il avait déjà oublié ses visions...

«Bon... Et si je me rendais à cette fête, marmonna-t-il pour lui même d'un enthousiasme rare.»


	5. Chapter 4

Le ciel sombre faisait écho aux yeux de nuit du froid jeune homme qui avançait lentement vers sa destination, un lieu lui étant encore inconnu, qu'il ne connaissait que d'une simple adresse écrite sur un morceau de papier d'une plume hâtive et pâteuse. Il était vêtu d'un fin haut de tissu blanc qui se démarquait dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient et d'un pantalon en toile noisette un peu trop large.

«Il t'a envoyé un message récemment? Demandait une femme à une amie, assise sur un banc près d'un lampadaire.

-Non, je pense que je vais le quitter, on a pas les mêmes attentes.

-Ça va pas être trop dur?

-Quand on est une femme il faut savoir imposer ses opinions et ses envies, sinon on est rarement écoutée.»

Kageyama accéléra un peu le pas, et très vite les voix, et cette discussion hors de sens pour lui, ne l'atteignèrent plus.

Il longea ensuite une ruelle male fréquentée, grimpa des marches d'escaliers le menant à un petit bois, et, traversant un pâté de maison bourgeoise, découvrit finalement la grande demeure des Kuroo. Il lui aura fallu près de quarante minutes de marche pour l'atteindre, et par cette chaleur, il avait un peu transpiré.

La tension le gagna soudain, ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter, et il regardait anxieusement à travers une épaisse fenêtre dans l'espoir d'y trouver un visage connu. Malheureusement pour lui les buissons qui le séparaient de la dite ''fenêtre'' l'empêchèrent d'y voir quoi que ce soit.

Finalement il s'imposa sur la terrasse bien arrangée du jardin pour atteindre la porte d'entrée et y toquer trois fois d'un point mal-assuré.

«Oui? Dit une voix qu'il connaissait bien.»

La tête d'un Sugawara joyeux se pencha dans la fente de la porte.

«Salut...Kageyama n'est-ce pas? Merci d'être venu.

Ses joues étaient roses, peut-être simplement l'éclairage.

«En..Enchanté! Bégaya trop fortement Tobio engendrant un petit rire chez son camarade de fac.

-Entre je t'en prie tout le monde est déjà là.»

Il avança un pied, puis un autre, et à peine eu t-il franchit l'entrée qu'il se retrouva face à trois nouvelles personnes. Ses premières impressions furent: non pas Oikawa-san... C'est bien lui Kuroo? Et: c'est qui celui là?

Le dernier était grand et avait une touffe étirée sur le haut de son crane d'un blanc plus blanc que les cheveux de Sugawara, et il avait des yeux un peu trop ronds qui semblaient vous dévisager sans même vous regarder.

«T'es qui toi? Questionna le brun à Tobio.

L'interpelé grimaça face à cette demande agressive. Il ne pourrait décidément pas apprécier une personne aussi désagréable.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire, mais on répondit à sa place, heureusement car Oikawa n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore.

-C'est pas des manières enfin! Il s'appelle Kageyama Tobio et il est avec nous en littérature, répliqua le plus petit de tous.

-Oh bienvenue! S'exclamèrent ensemble celui aux yeux ronds et le propriétaire des lieux.

-Mais comment tu fais pour connaître tout le monde? Demanda l'antipathique brun à Koushi en l'attrapant par les épaules.

-Contrairement à toi il dégage une aura sage et aimable et plein de gens sont attirés par ce genre de personnes. Pas étonnant qu'il ait plus de connaissances que nous tous réunis, expliqua Kuroo en rigolant.

-Dis pas ça! Je ne veux pas que d'autres gars s'intéressent à mon Suga-chan!»

Celui dont on parlait s'était distraitement échappé des bras du boudeur en emportant avec lui le Kageyama dépaysé.

Il passèrent dans une pièce, et encore une avant d'atterrir dans un salon d'une superficie plus qu'incroyable. Beaucoup d'étudiants étaient déjà présents. Et ils jouaient aux cartes, mangeaient toutes sortes de confiseries, ou débattaient sur des sujets complexes.

«Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Ou à manger peut-être? Interrogea le "gentil". Par contre il n'y a rien d'alcoolisé à part de la bière, on m'avait donné la charge d'acheter d'autres trucs mais comme je voulais éviter la possibilité à certains de devenir impulsifs et violents j'ai pris que ça. Oikawa par exemple est vraiment intenable quand il a bu, termina-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas soif ni faim merci.

-Ah? d'accord! Dans ce cas viens!»

Contre toutes attentes Sugawara décidait apparemment de passer du temps avec lui puisqu'il l'emmena dans un coin silencieux de la pièce où des sièges et fauteuils avaient été disposés.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'a fais choisir la voie de la littérature? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée... Et... Et toi?

Tobio était gêné, pour lui ce n'était pas habituel de faire la discussion à un inconnu.

-Ça va te sembler enfantin mais c'était pour suivre mon petit ami, avoua naturellement - les yeux dans le vide- le garçon souriant.»

Kageyama retint sa surprise de s'exprimer en une exclamation déplacée, mais ne sachant que dire il baragouina un simple ''d'accord''.

«J'ai remarqué que tu étais tout le temps tout seul, si tu veux un compagnon de table à la fac je peux m'arranger pour t'introduire parmi nous! Mais je suis bête peut-être que tu préfères être tout seul, ha-ha.»

«Être seul ne me dérange pas. Et... Oika-wa...Il...

-Ah oui! Désolé, si il t'a mis mal à l'aise tout à l'heure, tu sais au fond c'est quelqu'un de bien, il est juste un peu particulier.

-Non je me demandais juste...Est-ce que c'est pour lui que tu es venu en littérature?»

Le sourire de Sugawara s'intensifia encore, il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre ''oui'' à voix basse.

Kageyama se demandait pourquoi c'était aussi douloureux d'entendre une vérité qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine et son corps devint fébrile. Mais soudain une voix provenant d'un micro s'éleva.

«'lut la compagnie, ici Nishinoya le meneur de cette formidable soirée à laquelle vous avez été invités! Woah vive moi et mes rimes qui déchirent! Bref. Je voulais vous remercier d'être venus et aussi vous informer que des boissons vont être distribués, et oui Suga on a finalement réussit à dégoter de quoi bien picoler et dégueuler toute la nuit, tu ne nous en empêcheras pas ha-ha-ha! Ah et aussi, venez danser avec moi!»

Dans un grésillement on débrancha le micro, et très vite une musique trop dynamique envahit toute la demeure de sons puissants et incontrolables.

Le garçon aux cheveux gris se leva d'un bond et, s'en en dire d'avantage à son camarade solitaire, se hâta vers un autre endroit.

«Nishinoya! Gueulat t-il les sourcilles froncés en pénétrant une large cuisine.

-Oh mon ange! Tu as vu ce que Kuroo nous avait caché? Dit le brun qui d'un sourire ironique.»

Celui à la mèche blonde pour sa part sortait de la pièce accompagné de Bokuto Kotaro -le garçon aux yeux trop ronds- avec plusieurs dizaines de bouteilles sur des plateaux qui tenaient en équilibre.

«Est-ce que vous demandé la permission à Kuroo avant de vous servir?

-Oui, il a dit qu'il les avait acheté exprès.

-Pourquoi ne m'a t-il rien dit?

-Tu es trop naïf mon poussin, déclara le brun un verre à moitié remplit en main. Il s'approcha de lui puis l'attrapa par la taille. Il plongea un regard rougit par l'alcool dans le sien.

-Combien de verres as-tu déjà bu? Marmonna le plus petit d'un ton calme et bas en posant une main sur sa joue.

-Assez pour que je me fasse engueuler.

-Je ne vais pas m'énerver...»

Oikawa prit en bouche une gorgée de ce qu'il restait dans le petit récipient, et d'un baiser fit couler le liquide brûlant dans la gorge de Sugawara.

Le visage de celui ci se tendit.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il.

-Je t'enivre.

-Ne plaisante p-

Son compagnon recommença sa manœuvre plusieurs fois.

* * *

«Rappelle moi pourquoi on est venues Yachi? Si c'est pour voir ça c'était pas la peine.

Une mignonne femme qui portait un air un peu faché sur le visage venait de parler. Devant elle et sa meilleure amie dansait Nishinoya et Tanaka -un chauve- dans un slow atypique un peu massacré par leur prestation.

«Tu ne comprends rien à la beauté! Déclara la blonde un journal en main y écrivant des choses incompréhensibles.

-Parce que c'est ça la beauté pour toi?

-Hum... Oui. Deux hommes main dans la main à danser! C'est magnifique. Ce soir je vais peut-être découvrir une relation jusque là gardée secrète, un amour parfait de deux êtres parfaits!

Elle se mit à rougir, et ses yeux brillèrent comme emplis d'un million d'étoiles.

«Entre deux hommes toujours n'est-ce pas?

-Évidemment!»

Brusquement la blonde se mit à pâlir, alors, habituée à ses réactions extrêmes, sa camarade lâcha un soupir, et, regardant dans la même direction, découvrit Bokuto au loin qui d'où elle était semblait prendre un Kuroo fatigué dans ses bras.

«Tu veux que j'aille leur demander?

-De quoi? S'écria Yachi en agitant ses bras dans les airs.

-Trop tard j'y vais.

Suivie par l'autre la lassée rejoignit les deux hommes qui se tenaient bien bras dessous bras dessus.

«J'aurais une question à vous poser, dit directement la moins timide des deux.

Kuroo était un peu sonné, il avait bu, mais il fit un signe à la fille pour la pousser à continuer.

«Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble?

Bokuto explosa de rire, Kuroo écarquilla les yeux, et Yachi un peu à l'écart crue faire un malaise.

«Elle est bien bonne celle là! On me l'avait jamais faite! Rigolait à s'en tordre de rire celui aux cheveux teints.

-Pourquoi une telle question jeune demoiselle? Demanda le noirraud.

-Comme ça, simple curiosité, vous pourriez vous embrasser là tout de suite?

Bokuto partit de plus belle. On ne semblait plus pouvoir arrêter son rire strident. Mais contre toute attente, sa bouche avait été attrapée par une autre, qui commençait à jouer avec, juste pour amuser la galerie. C'était celle de Kuro et elle avait stopper le rire de la chouette.

«Observe Yachi, garde bien ce spectacle dans tes iris noisettes, puisque tu aimes tant ça, dit sa camarade à son oreille.»

Autour plusieurs femmes, des hommes aussi -bien qu'il y en avait peu à la fête- râlaient dégoûtés par ce baiser qui n'en finissait plus.

Mais revenons en à Kageyama, parce que lui seul n'avait pas bougé et ne semblait pas à sa place dans cette fête décontractée où il semblait particulièrement gêné par la musique et par le brouhaha constant des étudiants.

Et le temps passa, long, interminable...

* * *

-Suga-chan...

Ces mots flottèrent emportés par un souffle tiède qui effleurait la fine peau du garçon aux cheveux blancs. En réponse celui ci agrippa la nuque de son amant pour le serrer contre son torse -un geste d'une maladresse écrite par le frisson qui avait soulevé son cœur à l'instant-. Il plaqua sa joue brûlante contre le carrelage glacé de la salle de bain où on l'avait emmené un peu plus tôt pour lui faire subir cette agréable torture. Le plafond qu'il observait faiblement tournait et il avait la tête lourde, comme si on avait scotché une mousse douloureuse sur son front brumeux. Mais, trop concentré à ne laisser aucun gémissement sortir de sa bouche sèche, il n'en informa pas le brun.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand les caresses qu'il subissait devinrent trop érotiques à son goût, Toru commençait à s'intéresser à ses parties intimes mais ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, il lâcha la nuque pour repousser Oikawa.

-Non. Pas ici!

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas?

-Oui arrête... s'il te plait.

Sa demande ne fut pas écoutée et ses lèvres subirent alors le baiser agressif d'une bouche perverse et enfantine.

Pour tenter de s'en débarrasser, Koushi fit basculer plusieurs fois son visage de gauche à droite, mais leur échange ne s'arrêta qu'à l'instant où lui et son compagnon manquèrent d'oxygène.  
Il était épuisé, sûrement à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Et il n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin ici.

-Lâche moi tout de suite! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui témoignait de sa colère.

-Et si je ne veux pas? Demanda le brun en étirant au maximum un sourire cynique dont il avait le secret.

-Arrête. Je n'ai pas la force. Arrête simplement.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Oikawa... Murmura-t-il en fermant doucement ses lourdes paupières.

Il avait besoin de ne pas bouger ou il allait finir par sentir le tourni, mais on ne lui laissa aucun répit, à peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'on profita de ce moment d'inattention pour lui lécher le creux de l'oreille droite.

Sugawara lâcha un cris aigu qu'il ne put contenir. Tout à coup la porte jusque là close s'ouvrit en grinçant. Leurs corps à demi-nus étaient à découvert.

-Et bien, qu'est-ce que vois-je là? C'est malpoli de faire ce genre de choses chez les gens vous savez?

C'était Kuroo qui, seul, était venu se rincer le visage pour évacuer la fatigue.

Il se frottait l'arrière du crane un brin gêné.

Les joues du plus petit prirent alors la couleur d'une pomme rouge bien sucrée, il poussa le corps de son amant de toutes ses forces et se leva fébrilement pour sortir de la pièce en courant. Il n'avait dit aucun mot mais son expression exprimait bien toute la honte qui l'avait gagnée.

-Merde...Dit Oikawa en se redressant.

Celui ci enfila comme si de rien n'était son tee-shirt puis, s'approchant d'un miroir de la pièce, il arrangea sa coiffure.

-Tu fais quoi là mec? Tu lui cours pas après? Demanda le nouveau venu en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pas envie. Si c'est pour subir sa colère non merci.

Un instant le silence gagna les lieux.

-Tu l'as obligé?

-Son corps en avait envie.

-Ah oui? Dans tous les cas il avait pas l'air en état, t'aurais pas du.

Le brun vint ancrer un regard noir dans celui de Kuro.

-Me fait pas la morale. J'ai vraiment aucune leçon à recevoir de toi.

Et il partit à son tour, laissant le propriétaire de la maison sourciller et ravaler sa rage au plus profond de ses muscles gonflés. Il avait envie de le frapper, mais n'en fit rien.


	6. Chapter 5

Sugawara s'était enfuit loin, loin, les larmes au yeux. Sa tête le faisait souffrir, sa gorge aussi. Il avait franchi le brouillard de personnes de la grande salle, ignoré Nishinoya qui l'avait interpelé inquiet, avait à peine soulevé son regard vers un Kageyama -toujours assis sur le même siège- puis il était sorti sur une terrasse, seul.

Oikawa était insupportable quand il s'y mettait, pourquoi ne l'écoutait-il jamais?

Le jeune adulte aux cheveux blancs s'était posé et recroquevillé dans un coin adossé contre le métal grisé d'un lampadaire. Il leva son regard vers le ciel noir, un souffle fatigué traversa ses lèvres. Il se remémorait de récents et douloureux événements. Ça avait recommencé, tout s'était modifié par sa faute.

Il était le seul à le savoir.

Il se sentait coupable évidement, il regrettait tant de choses, tant de ses actions... Il n'avait cependant pas le temps de se lamenter, il devait réfléchir à comment rendre tout le monde heureux pour que ça ne recommence pas une nouvelle fois. Et au vu de comment le monde s'était restructuré la tache n'allait pas être facile. Il y avait Oikawa... Oikawa... Il sortait avec lui, et même si il l'aimait, ses humeurs n'étaient pas simples à gérer. Elles ne lui rendraient pas la tache facile.

Dans cette branche de l'univers les deux s'étaient rencontrés au collège. Un coup de foudre. Beaucoup de gène. Puis leurs bandes d'amis excentriques les avaient aidé à se rendre compte de leurs sentiments, à accepter leurs orientations sexuelles, et à se mettre en couple. Le temps était passé, tout allait pour le mieux, ils avaient débuté leur première année de fac de littérature en colocation. Ils étaient toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais ça restait compliqué. Très compliqué. Sugawara avait beaucoup trop de mal à accepter cette vie, beaucoup trop de mal à conduire Oikawa et lui même au bonheur.

Une branche de l'univers inadéquate... Tellement cruelle.

La démarche distinguée, la large et paradoxalement fine silhouette, et les mèches sombres étrangement coiffés de Kuroo, sortirent Sugawara de ses pensées. Le noiraud l'avait cherché dans toute sa richissime demeure avant de le trouver sous la pénombre éclairée par le lune, et de s'avachir gracieusement face à lui.

«Ton copain t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs.»

Le mine rougie d'enivrement de Sugawara se dressa devant celle, tout aussi ivre, de son ami.

«Oui.

-Il n'était pas aussi égoïste au collège, ni au lycée d'ailleurs. Je le trouve vraiment changé depuis votre collocation. Plus tendu? Il aurait peut-être du rester vivre chez ses parents.

-Je ne pense pas que ça ai un rapport avec le fait qu'on vive ensemble.

-Si tu le dis. De toute façon ils pouvaient pas rester vivre avec ses parents, le chemin jusque la fac aurait été bien trop long, pareil pour toi.»

Il restèrent dans le calme de longues minutes, l'air tiède caressait leurs vêtements, cheveux et peaux.

«Ça m'a rappelle, débuta Kuroo un fin sourire aux lèvres, toutes les fois où je vous invitais en douce toi, Oikawa, Bokuto, Nishinoya et Tanaka. C'était toujours du grand n'importe quoi.

-Ton majordome nous débusquait à chaque fois et on se faisait engueuler, rit Sugawara.

De faux souvenirs qui semblaient bien trop réels.

Juste une nouvelle ligne d'univers.

-Faut dire que tu étais le seul silencieux de nous six, et qu'on n'écoutait jamais tes réprimandes ou conseils pour pas se faire chopper. Quoi que Oikawa parfois essayait de suivre tes conseils, Nishinoya de temps en temps aussi, mais on les poussait à faire encore plus les cons.»

Une ambiance de joie et de nostalgie avait envahi les lieux sombres.

«Tu te rappelles de la fois où on avait volé une bouteille du bar du grand père de Bokuto? Demanda le noiraud.

-Ha-ha, votre première cuite!

-Notre première cuite. Tu étais bien sonné aussi!

-Ah bon? Ha-ha!

-Mais si rappelle toi, tu t'étais endormi comme un bébé dans les bras d'Oikawa!

-Peut-être bien.»

Les rires s'évaporèrent doucement entre les champs d'herbes tout autour.

«Tout va s'arranger avec Oikawa j'en suis sûr. Il doit avoir peur que tu te rapproches trop d'autres gens et que tu l'abandonnes, un truc idiot dans ce genre là!

-C'est possible, mais je n'en suis pas certain.»

Pour lui la réitération du monde était la cause du changement de son petit-ami. Après tout, ça ne faisait en vérité que quelques jours qu'ils sortaient ensemble et qu'ils s'aimaient. Les faux souvenirs de cette nouvelle ère ne changeaient rien à cette réalité des choses.

Kuroo lui n'avait pas conscience que le monde avait changé, il ne pouvait donc pas lui en parler.

«Moi je suis sûr que c'est ça, il voulais pas que vous participiez à cette fête... C'est un mec profondément jaloux.»

Un bruit sourd: la porte fenêtre qui menait à la terrasse où discutait tranquillement Kuroo et Sugawara venait d'être claquée par un nouvel arrivant, une ombre boudeuse connue sous le nom d'Oikawa Toru. Les deux amis de longues dates se levèrent pour le rejoindre.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu es venu pour lui faire des excuses? Questionna le noiraud d'un ton sarcastique en pointant du pouce le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

Le brun remplit d'air ses joues et laissa son regard virer vers le sol.

«Tu vas m'engueuler? Marmonna ce dernier tirant un doux rictus à son copain.

-Non, cette fois je prendrais sur moi, mais écoute moi un peu plus s'il te plais.»

Sugawara avait soulevé ses bras autour du cou du boudeur avec une expression sévère mais calme.

«J'avais envie et- mais aussi pourquoi tu ne voulais pas? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ai pas allé plus loin... Je veux dire qu'on a pas-

Des lèvres froides l'avaient empêchés dans dire plus.

Dans sa nouvelle et fraiche mémoire Oikawa et lui, Sugawara, avaient couchés ensemble de nombreuses fois. Pourtant ces souvenirs ne restaient que de simples souvenirs, et Sugawara n'avait tout bonnement jamais franchi le pas matériellement parlant avec son petit-ami. Il était donc normal qu'il appréhende un peu... Et puis le moment avait été mal choisi par le brun, la salle de bain de chez un Kuro n'était pas forcément le lieu adéquate, surtout après avoir bu.

Il se répétait en boucle:

Quelques semaines seulement qu'ils s'aimaient.

Quelques semaines seulement qu'ils sortaient ensemble...

Kuroo qui avait assisté au baiser, avait profité d'être hors du champ de vision du couple pour s'éclipser. Il rentra dans sa demeure en sifflotant joyeusement et rejoint un canapé pour s'y affaler tout du long. De la musique, des voix et des rires lui parvenaient encore de la grande salle, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il réussit à s'endormir après un moment d'attente.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, non plusieurs choses n'allaient pas dans le rêve de Kuroo.

Dans ce songe, il n'était pas ami avec Sugawara, ni avec Oikawa, ni avec Tanaka et Nihishinoya qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Et puis surtout dans ce songe: il haïssait son meilleur ami d'aujourd'hui, Bokuto Kotaro. C'était une effroyable histoire. L'histoire d'une touffe teintée de blanc et d'une autre flamboyante orangée, de deux sourires rayonnants, de deux amants séparés, et de lui, un malfaisant et violent adolescent, un chien de la nuit, un bon à rien...

«Vous faites quoi les mecs vous venez?

-Sérieux tu veux vraiment faire ça Nishinoya?

-Mais oui c'est grave drôle, tu dois te venger du kiss de tout à l'heure en plus pas vrai?

-C'est vrai Bokuto, tu dois te venger de la honte qu'il t'a foutu en publique, ha-ha!

-Ouai mais bon, c'est un truc de gamin de faire ça...

-Depuis quand tu n'es plus un gamin?»

Le noiraud se réveilla en sursaut, près du canapé Tanaka les bras croisé, Nishinoya les mains sur les hanches et Bokuto tremblant des feutres en mains.

«Vous comptiez faire quoi avec ça les mecs?

-Euh...

-Rien du tout.. Bokuto on te laisse régler ça hein! Gueula le chauve en tournant prudemment les talons.

-Ha-ha, amusez-vous bien! Rigola le plus petit de taille en s'échappant à son tour.»

Les deux meilleurs amis les virent disparaitre dans un couloir.

«Bokuto?

-Quoi! S'écria d'effroi l'interpelé.»

Kuroo souffla de lassitude avant de reprendre.

«Tu comptais me griffonner le visage avec ces feutres c'est ça? J'aurais eu l'air malin alors que je saluais mes invités. D'ailleurs qu'elle heure est-il? Certains sont déjà partis?

-Midi, il reste plus grand monde... Mais tu sais, je voulais pas vraiment t'écrire sur le visage hein! C'est pas moi je te le jure... c'est eux qui voulaient!

-Ça n'a aucune importance...»

Il se leva difficilement de son siège et s'approcha de Bokuto pour poser l'une de ses mains sur sa joue.

«Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit toi, tu as de sacrés cernes.

-Ben... Dégluti le garçon aux cheveux teints en s'écartant embarrassé.

-Je dis ça mais je parie que ma tête n'est pas spécialement mieux...

Le temps se figea un instant dans un silence de tension.

-Dit... Il s'appelait comment? Hinata c'est ça?

-De qui tu parles?

-De personne...

Et il rejoignirent la grande salle, Kuroo l'air blasé, Bokuto l'air perplexe.


	7. Chapter 6

Des déchets éparpillés, quelques jeunes endormis, une forte odeur d'alcool: Kuro et Bokuto avaient rejoint la grande salle. Les voix de Nishinoya et de Tanaka les firent tourner la tête vers la gauche.

«Dites les filles, vous vous êtes bien amusées?

-Ouai parce qu'on compte bien refaire ça, vous nous ferez l'honneur de votre présence?»

Le noiraud souffla d'exaspération. Il n'avait jamais mentionné la possibilité d'une nouvelle fête à ses amis, et au vu du désastre que celle d'hier avait engendré pour son mobilier, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en proposer une autre...

Il s'exaspéra d'avance: Nishinoya le supplierait pendant des jours entiers jusqu'à ce qu'il cède à son caprice et accepte. Tanaka ne serait pas loin non plus pour essayer de marchander n'importe quoi.

«Ouai c'était cool. Mais personnellement j'aurais aimé faire connaissance avec le propriétaire des lieux.

-Ouai on est venu que pour lui d'ailleurs.

-Eh bien je suis là si vous avez quelque chose à me dire.»

Kuro et Bokuto avaient gagné l'entrée d'où leur parvenait la discussion. En plus du chauve et du petit, trois jeunes femmes étaient présentes: l'une d'elle avait un nez crochu, une autre avait les doigts colorés d'un verni violet agressif, et la dernière, plus jolie, était mince et habillée d'un tee-shirt trop large. Leurs joues s'empourprèrent en apercevant le noiraud adossé contre un mur.

«Kuro-kun... marmonna celle au nez crochu pour elle même.

-Je m'appelle Yukie Shirofuku, je suis en littérature moi aussi, débuta la plus jolie en s'approchant du grand et beau jeune homme, merci pour la soirée.»

Un sourire séduisant aux lèvres, elle lui tendit une main et plongea son regard assuré dans le sien. Alors, sous l'amusement de certains idiots, Kuro sera la main de la jeune fille.

«On échange nos numéros?

Il ne refusa pas non plus.

Quelques clics sur l'écran tactile de son portable, des salutations, et les trois femmes s'en allèrent toutes joyeuses...

«Sérieux mec t'es sur un coup là! Elle sont trop à fond sur toi, déclara Tanaka suivit d'un «Il y en a une toute mignonne» de Nishinoya.»

Kuro fronça les sourcils d'ennui. Il était fatigué, n'avait pas du tout envie de se coltiner une de ces demoiselles arrogantes, et surtout, il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à tous ces problèmes de couples insupportables.

«Aucune ne m'intéresse.

Bokuto perplexe observait son meilleur ami. Ce dernier aimait jouer avec les sentiments des autres. Il ne comptait pas le nombre de filles avec qui il était sorti simplement pour s'amuser. La réaction du noiraud était étrange. Il n'agissait pas comme à son habitude. Peut-être à cause de la gueule de bois? Il se souvint alors de la question: «Il s'appelait comment? Hinata c'est ça?».

Hinata? Hinata?

Non. Décidément il ne connaissait personne de ce nom là. Mais cette personne devait avoir un lien avec la soudaine saute d'humeur de son meilleur ami... C'est ce qu'il pouvait en conclure en tout cas.

«Elles ne t'intéressent pas? Même la mignonne? Si tu le dis...

-Bon, on va devoir y aller nous aussi...»

Un rictus cynique s'exhiba brusquement sur le visage du propriétaire des lieux. Il effraya deux de ses amis et en rassura un troisième aux cheveux blancs: là il le reconnaissait.

«Oh que non vous ne partez pas tout de suite.»

Les yeux de Kuroo étaient emplis des ténèbres les plus sombres.

«Vous allez aider à ranger.»

Nishinoya et Tanaka frissonnèrent avant d'acquiescer et de commencer la besogne. Ils réveillèrent les endormis de la grande salle, jetèrent les canettes, gobelets en plastique, sachets de toutes sortes, et empilèrent les verres scintillants sur les plateaux métalliques pour les déposer en masse dans l'évier de la cuisine.

«Est-ce que tout va bien mec? Demanda Bokuto resté en présence de son meilleur ami.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux. Mais t'inquiètes, j'ai juste l'esprit embrumé par un cauchemars.»

Hinata. Hinata.

Ils se mirent eux aussi au boulot...

Kageyama, quand à lui, dormait la bouche grande ouverte sur un siège d'un coin reculé. Personne ne l'avait encore remarqué, et il rêvait d'un Anata aux cheveux blancs, bruns, blonds et rosés.

Il était enfant et tenait dans ses bras frêles son éternel camarade changeant.

«Je t'aime, répétait ce dernier.»

«Je t'aime.»

«Je t'aime...»

Kageyama Tobio faisait des châteaux de sable quand il avait les cheveux blancs, courrait derrière lui et tapait dans un ballon quand il avait les cheveux bruns, jouait à la balançoire et à cache-cache quand il avait les cheveux blonds, et pratiquait un sport de combat quand il avait les cheveux rosés.

La toute première fois qu'il avait rencontré Anata, celui ci avait les cheveux blancs, il était son seul ami, le seul avec qui il arrivait à discuter, parce que c'était avec cette teinture là qu'il était le plus doux et compréhensif, et qu'il souriait le plus.

Mais Anata devint brun, grandit, modifia sa voix et son nom -il lui dégota ainsi son surnom-. Les deux compagnons se disputaient souvent. Un jour cet Anata lui répétait en pleurant que c'était de sa faute si tout allait recommencer, entourés de plein d'autres garçons et filles du même âge. Lui, il restait debout en tremblant, il n'osait pas demander pardon, parce que son ami était brun et que c'était comme ça qu'il était le plus impulsif et violent et qu'il s'énervait le plus.

L'univers avait encore changé, Anata blond, toujours âgé de six ou sept ans, était une fille, elle rigolait tristement le cœur déchiré, attendrissant beaucoup Kageyama. Il l'adorait parce que c'était ainsi qu'Anata était le plus joviale et amusant et qu'il cachait ses émotions négatives.

L'univers avait encore changé et enfin Anata avait les cheveux rosés. Il était redevenu un garçon, bien que plus jeune que lui, mais rien ne se passa bien pour autant. Tout recommença une nouvelle fois...

Il ne rencontra plus Anata jusqu'au collège...

«Debout. Allez allez debout!

-Ne le brusques pas comme ça.

-Je n'ai pas ta douceur.»

Des tapes sur la joue de l'endormi le sortirent de ses songes. On l'avait enfin remarqué.

«Ah bas voilà!

-Tout va bien?»

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur le dos d'un Bokuto qui bavardait à quelques mètres avec un Kuro déprimé, puis il reconnu le visage d'Oikawa qui grimaçait d'agacement en s'écartant pour laisser place à l'apaisant Sugawara.

«Eh bien, tu n'as pas bougé de la soirée, tu n'as pas l'air très alaise avec les fêtes dit moi.

Kageyama se redressa en marmonnant un petit ''oui'' inaudible. Non il n'avait pas été alaise. Il ne s'était pas du tout senti à sa place. Mais bon il ne pouvait pas le dire à haute voix au risque de sembler impoli.

On l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, du moins, Sugawara l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Apparemment il n'était plus que cinq dans la maison, cette dernière avait d'ailleurs été rangée et lavée, et Nishinoya et Tanaka avaient pu rentrer chez eux.

À son tour Kageyama s'engagea dans la longue route qui le mènerait chez lui, son visage épuisé, son dos raide, et sa démarche zigzagante, amusèrent Sugawara qui observa sa silhouette s'effacer au loin.


End file.
